The Worth of a Woman
by Mlmonty
Summary: The Inu no Taisho has chosen to pursue the only Higurashi female of marriageable age to be the mate of his younger son. However, will his older son allow his brother to possess so precious a jewel?
1. Chapter 1

**The Worth of a Woman By MLMonty**

_**A/N: **__Please read the '__**Important!' **__section of my profile before reading this story or any others written by me._

_This story will be mostly told from Sesshoumaru's pov. I work better with him than the others. ONCE AGAIN I'll be trying for romance...I'm tenacious when I want to be and DAMN IT! I WANT TO WRITE A ROMANCE...it just might take me a few tries is all._

_Anywho, he will be very proper and you'll see a lot of -san and -sama, etc. So let's review:_

_**-sama **__meaning mrs/mr but showing great respect toward the person NOT lord/lady despite what you see in ff (you'd use it for your boss or someone else higher in the social scale than you)_

_**-san**__ meaning mrs/mr toward someone equally your social level but still respectful_

_**-chan **__meaning miss for a FAMILIAR FEMALE person (you don't call strangers chan it's rude)_

_-__**kun**__ mean mr for a FAMILIAR YOUNG man (same as above only for males, however, both might be used for children regardless of familiarity)_

_I also will be using youkai instead of demon. since youkai doesn't translate well into English. The closest definition I can come up with is similar to the Native American's Spirit People... and even that's not entirely right either. Miko does NOT mean priestess people. There ARE priestesses in the Shinto religion and they are DIFFERENT from miko. Miko are Shrine Maidens. I will not be adding 's or s to Japanese words. Romaji doesn't work that way. You don't get to just tack an s on like in English to show possession or pluralization; actually that doesn't always work in English either; think deer, fish or moose (our, my, their, etc. -RG)._

_Okay, I think I covered everything... if not, I'll add it later. Let the horror of me begin!_

**Chapter One:**

"Inu no Taisho, you wish to have your son wed my daughter, correct?" the dark haired male said. He sipped his tea calmly as he awaited verification.

"Indeed. Those of your line always seem to breed powerful heirs," replied the Inu no Taisho.

It was a great compliment from the ruler of the West. It was also the truth. While the Higurashi clan was small, it was also highly sought after for marriage proposals, making it very wealthy and very powerful. With every generation their children, though human, grew more powerful. Physically, they were stronger than other humans, and their spiritual power rivaled most youkai, making both youkai and humans tremble in fear. It had only been a matter of time before the Great Inu no Taisho sought out a Higurashi daughter for his son. Dog youkai loved power, as all youkai did, but they were less likely to be overcome by it, making them exceedingly dangerous.

"You understand, my lord, that, as the head of the Higurashi clan, I cannot allow just anyone to wed my daughter. There are many vying for her hand."

"My son is not just anyone, he is a prince. You would deny your lord?" The golden eyes across from him narrowed in accusation.

Yoshi glanced over the rim of his tea cup at the three males sitting across from him. The Inu no Taisho sat at the table with his elder son next to him and the younger prince seated a little behind them on his brother's far side. Looking over the two, he didn't like what he saw.

The elder son's face was a mask of stone, his thoughts and feelings carefully obscured. Cold was the word that flashed through Yoshi's thoughts. The younger son behaved with arrogant impatience, fidgeting rudely. Yoshi wasn't sure which child the Inu no Taisho wished to wed to his precious daughter, but he was doubtful that either met the strict criteria required of such a union.

"I will deny you rights to my daughter's hand if I see fit, my lord. She is the only female in our clan who is unwed and of a marriageable age at present. And as such, any marriage offer must be carefully considered."

"It is unwise, Higurashi-san, to deny your lord. Besides, from what I've been told, she should have been married off years ago. She's already seventeen winters old. Perhaps it is not that no one has been good enough for your child but that she is barren, weak or otherwise unsuitable for marriage."

Yoshi could feel the youkai powerful youki filling up the meeting room. The head of the Higurashi clan, however, was not one to be intimidated by arrogant males, be they youkai or human. He would not risk centuries of careful breeding just because a lord felt he was above his clan.

Yoshi noticed the slight tightening of the elder prince's frame at the insult to the Higurashi's. Perhaps it was he who was looking for a bride? Or perhaps he had not considered his father's allegations as the reasons for his daughter's unwed status. No matter what caused the reaction, it was interesting and bore scrutiny.

"You are indeed brave to insult the person who would grant or deny you permission to approach the female you seek. Traditions are very important in our clan and have guided us without fail for many generations. Fortunately for you one such tradition states that all who come seeking a marriage alliance be granted an equal opportunity." He could not stop the frown from making its way to his face, however, at having to reveal this.

"Equal? That's preposterous. Are you saying that if a farmer came here asking for her hand he'd be given consideration? A beggar perhaps?"

"Indeed, Inu no Taisho, that is exactly what I'm saying." Yoshi ignored the scoff of the younger prince and the lord. The elder prince held his tongue as he had throughout the entire meeting. He had yet to utter a word. "Despite your insult of our clan and the female you seek, you will still be given consideration. Since this works in your favor, I would suggest you not find fault with it, if I were you, my lord."

For a moment Yoshi swore he saw the elder prince smile slightly, though he wasn't entirely certain.

"Now, as our tradition dictates, I first need to know who is seeking my daughter's hand. From there he must answer several questions to deem if he is worthy of being considered as a potential husband. If he is deemed to be worthy, then the two of them will be allowed to court but not wed until it is proven that their marriage will be prosperous."

"What nonsense is this? My son is a prince; he is more than worthy! First, you tell me you would not only consider denying your lord while you would equally contemplate a beggar's suite, then you advise that there are even more conditions? Order the female to marry my son and be done with this! What could be more prosperous in a marriage than heirs?"

The more the youkai lord spoke, the more Yoshi was convinced that he would leave in a pique or perhaps attempt something foolish, like stealing his daughter away. It had been tried before the first time a request for marriage was denied. The fool didn't live long enough to move her more than a few feet, and only lived that long because she was caught off guard while bathing. Yoshi was also positive that the son, whichever it turned out to be, would fail the requirements.

"Father," the elder prince finally spoke and Yoshi gave him his full attention. "If you desire this female to join our family so much, would it not be wise to follow her clan's traditions instead of mocking them?"

The Inu no Taisho ignored his son's reprimand and glowered at Yoshi. Fed up with the posturing and insults Yoshi resolved to move the meeting along. He had no doubt this potential suitor, like the others, would be denied.

"So it is one of your sons you wish to wed my daughter, very well, but which one; the one who wears a mask of ice or the one who cannot mask anything?"

"I seek the woman for my younger son, Inuyasha," the Inu no Taisho said frowning.

"Very well, the rest of the questions will be answered by he and he alone. His eligibility depends on his answers. Neither you nor your other son are to assist him in any way. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Inu no Taisho assented with a nod. The elder prince, too, gave a slight nod to signify his acceptance.

Yoshi focused on Inuyasha until the boy began fidgeting again. It seemed he didn't like being singled out. Yoshi decided to spare him at least some discomfort, but the questions would be invasive and potentially embarrassing.

"Now, Prince Inuyasha, I will be asking you several things, some of a personal nature, and it is vital that you answer honestly. Do not give me false answers that you believe I wish to hear. I will know and dismiss your suite. After I am finished with my questions I will allow you to ask any of your own, but will withhold any answers that are clan secrets. Agreed?"

"Feh, just get on with it, old man," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Yoshi frowned. While the boy was ruggedly handsome, unlike the more sophisticated appeal of his sire and brother, he was egotistical and impulsive. Though, perhaps, he had other qualities to make up for these.

"Why do you wish for my daughter's hand?" Yoshi started.

Inuyasha glanced at his sire briefly and Yoshi frowned in annoyance. "Do not look to your sire. He is not to assist you in any way. Not so much as a nod of his head or lifting of his brow or your suite will be dismissed."

Inuyasha shifted on the plush cushion before focusing back on Yoshi. "My old man says that the Higurashi clan don't judge based on species; that you consider all suitors, no matter if they're youkai, human, or hanyou. I don't want a wife, but I'm second heir and Sesshoumaru will have an easier time finding a wife, since he's youkai and the next ruler. Even as a prince I'm hanyou so no youkai will consider me. We both need wives, but my old man considers me a priority."

"Understood, young prince, many are blinded by prejudices against things that cannot be changed and that do not matter in the long run. Tell me what is your view on women? Are they to be considered possessions of their husbands? Are they unwise children who should obey their husband in everything? Should they be treated as intelligent equals by their husband? Tell me your desires for a wife."

"Feh, well, she should listen, ya know. No one wants a wife who talks back. It's not like they have anything important to say anyway, so they should just keep their mouths shut. As long as she gives me children, that's the only thing that really matters."

"Indeed," Yoshi said. He nodded his head as he listened to the young prince. It seemed that the boy was relaxing around him since he was being allowed to speak his mind and Yoshi didn't judge him based on what he was. This was good; it made things easier for Yoshi in the long run. "Now, I'm afraid the next questions are a bit more personal and, if you wish, we can allow your father and brother to visit the gardens while they are asked, to spare you any potential embarrassment. I strongly encourage you to go this route, though the choice is yours. The questions often cause discomfort among potential suitors and they are uncomfortable speaking about them much less doing so in front of family."

"How bad can it be?" Inuyasha asked his ears twitching in curiosity and apprehension.

"Most embarrassing, I assure you, young prince. I will be asking questions regarding your most personal life. Things that most young men do not wish their fathers and brothers to know in detail."

Yoshi's answer was the deep blush that covered the prince's face. Bowing politely he asked the other two youkai to wait in the garden through the shoji door that led outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sesshoumaru wandered through the garden after leaving his father. He was embarrassed by the old dog's antics. While he understood that his father was used to getting his way, he knew better than to go into someone's home and insult the female, whether she was present or not, that he wished to secure for Inuyasha. That was the problem, however, the female was to be for Inuyasha, the heir who could do no wrong, the one who was the least likely to find a wife on his own. Sesshoumaru knew all too well the lengths that his father would go to for his younger heir.

Wandering further into the garden, he noticed it overlooked the armoury training grounds. He found it odd that the tranquility of the garden should be shattered by the clash of swords and the harsh shouts that accompanied combat practice. He observed a lone archer facing the archery butts at an astonishing distance. Every thwack of the arrow drew his attention to the archer and away from the swordsmen, causing him to scrutinize the slender form more closely, now taking note of the feminine delicacy of her movements. For a human, it was a marvel that she was able to hit the target every time, given the distance. He was astonished that the rumors were true, that the Higurashi's had managed to breed in such a way that each generation was stronger than the last. If this woman was an example of the current generation, then he hoped that Inuyasha managed to secure an alliance with them.

Tearing his gaze away from the archer he made his way back to his father and settled down next to the koi pond to meditate; there was no telling how long the questioning would last.

It was only a short while later that the shoji door slid open and Inuyasha along with Higurashi-san joined them in the garden. Directing them to a small outdoor table the clan leader looked at Inu no Taisho somberly.

"My lord, I humbly apologize but the young prince will not be considered for a potential suitor for my daughter."

"What! What pray tell, Higurashi, disqualifies him?" his voice rumbled with his rage.

"His honest answers, my lord. As I have stated previously traditions are very important to our clan. Some of your son's views and actions have disqualified him. If you wish me to consider a different male for my daughter then I will ask the same questions and make my decision based solely on that. But be warned the chances of any male being deemed fit for a Higurashi woman is slim, more so than for a woman to be fit for one of our males; though the criteria is the same. Our women remain unwed for many years past the norm because of our rigid standards. Some never marry, as seems to be the fate of my daughter."

"What good is a woman to her family who does not fetch a bride price?" snarled the Inu no Taisho.

Laughter floated through the garden, light and cheery capturing the attention of the tense men. Their conversation died as two women entered the garden arm in arm from the direction of the training grounds. They were far enough away to be heard and their figures seen peeking through the trees but not their features. It was obvious that they had not noticed that the garden was occupied.

"I heard that your father was in conference with another potential suitor," said the taller female.

"And he will fail as all others have, Sango. I have no need to worry," the other female laughed cheerily.

"How can you be like that, Kagome? To be so happy about being unwed? Don't you want to marry?"

"Perhaps someday but I'd rather not, considering the sorry state of males nowadays. Though how _Miroku_ of all people passed questioning was beyond me. I still say he cheated somehow, and you were too desperate to be a wife and mother to care," Kagome teased.

Sesshoumaru watched as Higurashi-san sighed before calling out to the women. When they heard the summoning call the teasing joyful laughter stopped. Sesshoumaru found himself curious about the woman, Kagome, who thought so little of males. It was obvious from the conversation that she had been the potential wife for Inuyasha.

While his father had only concerned himself with desiring the Higurashi clan as a source for a potential wife for Inuyasha because of their tolerance for hanyou and their powerful females and heirs, Sesshoumaru had listened more closely to rumors.

It was said that almost all who approached them for marriage alliances were turned down but none knew why. From the mightiest warrior lord to the meekest beggar each was sent home almost to a one, though all were given a chance. As a result the Higurashi clan was small but bred powerful progeny. It was also said that their ways for choosing spouses for their clan had not changed in nearly a thousand years.

As the women came into view Sesshoumaru recognized the archer he had been so impressed with. He had not realized that the archer was so petite; he had attributed it to the distance between them at the time. Her black hair glinted blue in the sun and her gray eyes reminded him of an approaching sea storm. She was pretty bordering on beautiful. The woman next to her was taller and brown haired with common brown eyes and a smattering of freckles.

"May I introduce my daughter, Kagome, and my niece, Sango." The two women bowed politely in response to the introduction.

"Which is your daughter, Higurashi-san?"

"Kagome here is the only eligible female for marriage in our clan at this time," he indicated the raven haired young woman.

"I must insist, Higurashi-san, that you reconsider your decision. She would make a fine wife for my son," the Inu no Taisho said firmly.

"I will do no such thing, Inu no Taisho. My decision is final. As I have said if you wish for me to consider another candidate so be it."

"How dare you deny your lord?" Sesshoumaru briefly wondered if his father was foolish enough to attack the human.

"You have no say as to how my clan chooses its spouses, Inu no Taisho, and you would be a fool to push this matter. Your son has been denied the chance to court me, leave it be," the woman's voice was firm and swam with fury at the disrespectful way the lord was treating her father.

"It seems I was right, Higurashi, the real reason your daughter has gone so long without a husband is because she is unsuitable as a wife. She speaks out in the presence of her betters," snarled his father.

The air around them became hot and pressed down on them heavily. Sesshoumaru glanced at the young woman who had been so insulted. Her pretty face was twisted in righteous fury. Her aura was astoundingly powerful as it pressed in on them. Even Higurashi-san and her cousin were having trouble under its weight.

"Kagome," gasped Higurashi-san. "Enough. You may leave."

In a flurry of fabric, she rose fluidly and strode angrily off across the garden, back toward the training grounds. Her cousin swiftly rose to follow calling out to Kagome to wait up and not take to heart what a rejected male said. It seemed that, while the young woman professed her desire to remain unwed for now, she was still affected by an insult that she was unsuitable as a wife.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his father and saw the beads of sweat he was trying to ignore roll down the back of his neck. His brother, however, didn't fare as well. The tips of his hair was burned black from her Ki and his eyes were surrounded by a dark brown ring instead of the solid amber they usually were, and his puppy ears were shrunk nearly in half. It seemed that in her fury she had nearly temporarily purified his brother.

"Keh, who'd want to be married to such a crazy bitch as that, I'm glad I got rejected, better finding out now than after we're married."

"Enough! All you have done since you have been in my home is to insult us. Leave at once. You are no longer welcome."

Sesshoumaru stood, as well as the others, and followed Higurashi-san toward the meeting room as he retreated.

"Sesshoumaru, come we'll leave at once. They'll regret treating their lord in such a matter," his father ordered.

Glancing back at his father, he realized that his father was going to make things more difficult than they already were. Acting on impulse, he spoke, "I wish to speak to Higurashi-san before I depart. I will catch up with you later."

"You waste your time, boy, he won't listen to reason. I'll secure the girl another way."

"I still wish to speak with him before I depart. I will see you at the palace later," he insisted firmly.

Without waiting for a reply Sesshoumaru followed Higurashi-san into the meeting room. He found the man sitting in the same spot he had been in when they were in the room previously. Sesshoumaru followed suit and sat in his father's previous spot.

"I will not reconsider my position, Sesshoumaru-sama, so save yourself the trouble and do not try," Higurashi-san said tiredly.

"I am here neither on behalf of my father nor my half-brother," he replied smoothly.

"Then what can I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You said that you would consider another candidate from my clan," he inquired.

"Indeed, bring the male before me and I will consider your father's choice," Higurashi-san confirmed with a nod.

"He is not my father's choice. I would like the opportunity to court your daughter," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

Higurashi-san's eyes widened. "I had not expected that after her display of temper, but very well. I will ask the same questions that I have asked all the other suitors. All I require of you is to answer honestly. I will tell you my decision before you leave today."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly before asking, "How many suitors have you asked these questions to?"

"I have lost count, young prince." Yoshi said with a sigh. "The first came when she was only fifteen, too young by our clan's standards for marriage. We agreed to give the boy a chance with the stipulation that if approved the marriage would stall until she was seventeen. Since that first boy I have interviewed several a month."

"And they have all failed to get past you," Sesshoumaru muttered while his host nodded.

"Now tell me why do you wish for my daughter's hand?"

"I require a wife and heirs and she seems like a wise choice. She is powerful as well as attractive," he answered.

"Indeed she is both. Tell me, Prince Sesshoumaru, what is your view on women? Tell me your desires for a wife"

"If I am to take a wife I would desire one who is loyal, powerful, and caring. An ideal wife would be educated though I am aware that such is rare. In short I would desire a companion in all things."

"Unusual wants in this day and age, young prince," the man commented though he nodded.

Higurashi-san stalled the questioning when a servant entered to replace the tea long gone cold. Sesshoumaru had noted that Higurashi Yoshi never commented on whether an answer was positive or negative toward the suitor's chances.

Looking back at Sesshoumaru, Yoshi took a deep breath before continuing, "The next questions are rather personal in nature. They are, however, just as important as the previous two. No matter how embarrassing to you they may be if you do not answer you will be disqualified as you will be if you lie."

"Understood, Higurashi-san."

"Are you currently wed?"

"No." Sesshoumaru frowned. Really the man should know the answer to that one, he thought before realizing that when he said he asked the same questions he meant it. The questions were perhaps rephrased but the same in essence.

"Do you desire women or men?"

Sesshoumaru nearly choked on his tea. "Higurashi-san, why would I seek a wife if I desired men?"

"You would be surprised Sesshoumaru-sama the length some would go to in securing an heir or to keep up facades," he replied wryly. "It is important to know the type of marriage my daughter would enter into if I agreed to allow you to court her."

"I assure you, Higurashi-san, I do not desire men."

"Very good. Now, young prince, it is your right as a prince to own concubines or courtesans do you have either."

"I have a courtesan at my disposal," he answered truthfully.

"Understandable, and do you intend to keep her or any other lovers after you wed as is your right?"

Sesshoumaru frowned lightly, "I would not dishonor my future wife in such a manner." So far the questions while of a private nature were not embarrassing. Any father would wish to know such things.

"Tell me, young prince, as unlikely as it is, given that you have a courtesan, are you untouched in the ways of the flesh?"

Sesshoumaru froze. Why would the man ask something like that? He had a courtesan it was only logical to assume that she fulfilled her function as a high class whore.

"Remember, young prince, that to fail to answer will, like a lie, get you disqualified for consideration," Yoshi pointed out.

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru.

"Good, now if you will answer the question we can move on."

"I did." Sesshoumaru's back was ramrod straight.

"My apologies, I had misunderstood." Yoshi bowed in apology before continuing. "And does that apply to all such intimacies?"

"It does," Sesshoumaru said smoothly. He didn't want Higurashi-san to realize just how embarrassed he was at this line of questioning. He prayed that the questions were truly necessary.

"Now, for the final question: do you intend to take more than one wife?"

"No. I would not dishonor my wife in such a manner."

"Then, young prince, you have my permission to court my daughter."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. After two years and countless suitors, Higurashi Yoshi had finally approved a male to court the only eligible female of the Higurashi clan, a female who had been sought after before she was even of age to choose her husband. Part of Sesshoumaru had assumed that he would be turned away as all others had been. He was relieved, however, that he was not. Higurashi Kagome was interesting and he desired to know her better. She could be exactly that for which he had been looking, for very a long time.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru murmured bowing slightly.

"No, thank you, Prince Sesshoumaru; I had begun to despair of finding someone who could get even this far." The man chuckled lightly. "Now, however, you face the truly hard part. You must win my daughter over. You are now an honored guest of the Higurashi clan, free to come and go from our home as you wish. But know this, your permission to court my daughter will end if you take a lover or wife during this time; it will be considered an act of rejection. You will be allowed to court her in any manner you see fit, but you may not seduce her or pressure her into marriage. Once both of you agree that the marriage will be best for the both of you, I will speak to each of you separately to ascertain that neither of you were coerced into your decision. Do you agree so far?"

"I agree to these conditions," he said softly.

"Good. Now, neither of you are allowed to consummate your relationship till the wedding night. Though, if things progress well, it might be hard to refrain," the man chuckled. "I still remember courting my dear departed wife. Also, any clan secrets you may learn will remain secret. In order to insure this, you are required to take a blood oath. Once this is done you are free to seek my daughter out as you wish, though, if I may make a suggestion, I recommend your first meeting be arranged by me. My daughter does not trust easily, and with reason, as I am sure you will learn. If you approach her without verification that you have my permission to court her, she will not believe your claim."

"Understood, I would like for our first meeting to be before I leave today, if possible."

"Granted, and congratulations Sesshoumaru-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sesshoumaru entered the palace with a heavy step. The first official meeting between him and Higurashi Kagome had been close to disaster. The blood oath was given easily enough, a slightly painful procedure but easily endured. After that a brief introduction was arranged by her father.

He had never considered that a female would not jump at the opportunity to be courted by him. However, it appeared that Higurashi Kagome believed all males were created equal; and not in a favorable equality. He could envision her indignant face still when her father introduced him to her and her bold questioning of why her father was reconsidering his suit when it went against their tradition.

Once it was explained that it was his brother who had originally been proposed to wed her, she merely frowned at him for a moment before stating that his acceptance proved that there must be ways to cheat during the questioning. She had said something along the lines of, "First Miroku and now him. There is no way either one of them met the requirements."

Sesshoumaru was still unsure which questions required what answer and how Higurashi-san was able to tell who lied. He did know that he hadn't lied about his answers though, so, therefore, he gave truthful answers, as his honor required. Nonetheless, he realized it would be harder than he thought to win over the woman, but she was worth the effort. He thrived on challenges and, if he was honest with himself, he knew that he would have been disappointed if she had just accepted him, especially after her earlier fiery display of temper. While she still had the ability to refuse him, according to clan traditions she was required to permit him to court her now that he had the clan lord's approval.

Sesshoumaru, however, dreaded his father discovering what he had done. As the head of the Inu clan, his father was supposed to approve whomever he sought for a wife. He was not going to be pleased that not only had Sesshoumaru sought Higurashi Kagome without permission but had decided to pursue the female his father had picked for Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to cringe at the voice shattering the air, nearly making his ears bleed. If Jaken was looking for him it meant his father was looking for him. He really wished there was some place to hide and that his honor allowed him to seek it. He had a feeling that once it was discovered what he had done, he was in for a long session in the dojo with his father and an even longer session of recovery time.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank the gods I found you! Your honorable father requests you to join him in his study immediately upon your return." The little youkai panted out as he reached Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother acknowledging his father's retainer. He turned sharply on his heel as he came to the hall leading to his father's study. He was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done. There was no telling what reckless actions his father would take if he wasn't informed of the latest developments concerning the Higurashi female.

His steps nearly faltered as he approached the study door. While he trusted his instinct to pursue the Higurashi woman, he acknowledged that it was an impulsive move and one that could incur his father's wrath.

Shaking his head mentally, he opened the shoji door with a flick of his wrist and smoothly glided through, shutting it with a snap. His father sat behind a low table speaking to Inuyasha in hushed tones. The room was nearly suffocating with the weight of his father's youki. It was obvious that the old dog was still fuming over his failure. Sesshoumaru needed to redirect his father's ire to prevent him from doing something stupid; like ruining Sesshoumaru's own plans.

Inuyasha sat opposite his father, his hair still tipped in black, as if someone had dipped the ends into a pot of ink. It spoke of the woman's power, as several hours had passed since her fury had partially purified the hanyou. Sesshoumaru seated himself gracefully on a cushion next to his slouching brother.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, it's about time you got here," his father said. "Did you have any luck convincing those fools to allow the woman to wed Inuyasha?"

"No," he answered curtly. Sesshoumaru suddenly had the intense feeling he should allow his father to labor under the false impression that he had stayed behind to convince Higurashi-san to allow Kagome to wed Inuyasha.

"Hm, it's hardly a surprise. Perhaps we need to convince them of the merit of it."

Sesshoumaru's heart plummeted into his stomach and he stopped breathing briefly, then regained control of himself. Luckily, his father hadn't noticed his slip. He couldn't allow his father to do anything rash. The Inu no Taisho's way of convincing someone often involved threats, violence and lots of blood.

"Allow me to handle it for now, father. While they have refused to allow Inuyasha to wed the woman, let me continue to discuss the merits of a potential marriage with them." He knew the way he phrased it was, perhaps, misleading, but he needed time. He needed time to persuade Kagome-san to wed him and he needed to keep his father out of the situation. His actions were manipulative, but he wasn't lying. He would be carefully treading the thin line between honor and dishonor. As long as he never lied, though, he was safe from shaming himself.

"Come on, old man, can't I just get a courtesan like Sesshoumaru? I don't need some wife when a courtesan would do the same job."

Sesshoumaru recognized his brother was going into full pout mode. This gave him a good opportunity, however, to get rid of Hitomi. He couldn't risk the Higurashi clan hearing of her remaining in his service; Higurashi-san would assume that he was 'uninterested' in wedding his daughter. While Kagome-san was fiery and would probably prove to be a handful, as a wife he felt it was worth it to pursue her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha calculatingly. "Do you desire Hitomi's services as your own?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Sesshoumaru, what's this about? You plan to give away your courtesan?" his father asked baffled.

"I have no use for her and I know that Inuyasha has always desired her."

"No use for her? Have you set your eye on someone else as a courtesan?" His father's amber eyes glinted harshly in the light of the oil lamps.

"At present, no. I find her annoying, though, and would gladly pass her on. The only reason she is still in my service is because she was a gift and there has been no one I wished to gift her to."

"Sure, Sesshoumaru, I'll take her," Inuyasha replied eagerly. Sesshoumaru could smell the musky sent of his arousal tainting the room. "Who cares if she's annoying, as long as she's good," Inuyasha said smugly.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at his brother in reply. Let the boy take his nod as he saw fit to interpret it.

Sesshoumaru guarded closely the secret that the reason he had never used Hitomi's services was because he had not yet fully matured. It had been assumed that, with his massive power and a size, nearly as great as his father's, he had reached full maturity. For only upon full maturity did an inu become sexually active. Achievement of adult maturity allowed for an inu to protect his offspring to the greatest of his abilities.

The reason Sesshoumaru chose to hide this fact was a painful one: though his people believed that he was already a worthy successor to his father, he possessed slightly less power than his sire. This being so, his father was confident that Sesshoumaru could never successfully challenge him for the throne of the Western Lands. If his father realized that his elder son was not fully matured, it would certainly put his life in danger.

The Inu no Taisho was a powerful warrior, a brilliant tactician and ruled with a firm hand. The Inu no Taisho, unfortunately, was also obsessed with power; not only the strength of one's youki and one's physical abilities, but all forms of power from monetary to intellectual. And he was jealous of such power in others. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that his sire would seek to assassinate him if he found out that he had not yet attained his full adult abilities. It was a painful fact and he guarded this secret closely.

Hitomi was silenced when he had informed her that he did not find her appealing in any way. He was truthful when he said he didn't find her desirable. While she was attractive, he recognized she was vapid and rather dim and, since he was yet an adolescent, he could not utilize her only function. A part of him wasn't sure he would have even if he was able to. If he could not stand the woman as a person, why bed her when he might find someone to enjoy in and out of the bed chamber?

He had assured her that he would never grace her bed, but that she could save face by intimating to the fact that he had. It prevented her having to face the shame of being rejected as long as she never came out and actually said he had bedded her.

In the end, his secret was safe and none were the wiser. He had to tolerate the occasional attempt made by Hitomi to persuade him to change his mind, but that only favored his masquerade. He did not like treading the narrow line between falsehood and honor, but it had to be done for his very survival.

Courting Higurashi Kagome would be a bit risky, since he wouldn't be able to properly wed her, even if he managed to get her to agree to the marriage. There was no telling when he would finally mature. It could be long after Higurashi Kagome ceased to live. It was a risk he was willing to take, however. He found that the more he thought of marrying her, the more he wanted to do so, even if they could never achieve full intimacy. But, in order to even entertain the idea of it, he needed his father to back down and let him handle things.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru, since you seem confident, I'll allow you to handle the Higurashis," his father agreed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and prayed he knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Their third meeting was in the safe confines of the meeting room where Sesshoumaru and his family had met Higurashi-san. It was public enough for there to be no chaperone and private enough for them to talk frankly. So far they had sipped tea and sat quietly.

"You know there is a phrase that I think applies to all the males in your family, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said snidely breaking the silence.

Against his better judgment he found himself asking "And what is that?"

"Faithless dogs," she snarled.

Sesshoumaru could feel his back stiffening at the insult. "I assure you, Kagome-san, that while that may apply to my sire and half-brother it does _not_ apply to me," he said stiffly, barely containing the desire to be as vicious to her as she was to him. Their second official meeting was not going well. "Why are you so aggressive toward males? You are making this courting very difficult," he ground out.

"Why?" Kagome said snidely. "It's because you're all the same. All you want is a pretty face and compliant wife to follow you around. No one wants someone who can stand on their own. No one wants someone who can think for herself. It's all me, me, me. And loyalty is nonexistent among males one and all. Gods forbid a woman wants a man to herself, one she doesn't have to share with all and sundry. I have lost count of how many of you have sought my hand only to be disqualified based on infidelity. It's sickening."

So that was one of the requirements, he thought, that he was faithful. No doubt the Higurashi's were raised to display this characteristic themselves. It was heartening to know that if he did wed her she'd not stray.

"I agree that there are many out there who are as you say but there are just as many who desire differently." Before she could object he continued, "I knew your temper before asking your father for permission to court you. I saw you partially purify my half-brother and cause discomfort to my father; no easy task. And yet your power and temper drew me to you. If my father found out I was attempting to secure you to my side instead of my brother's I would pay dearly for it." Looking at her carefully, he continued softly, "I desire a companion, Kagome-san, not a mindless doll; that I can get anywhere. I wish for someone who will be by my side through out everything. I desire to be given an honest chance to see if you are her."

Kagome frowned at him. "What do you mean you'd pay dearly? Surely he knows your intentions. He desires a union between our clans."

"He desires for you to wed my half-brother. He is under the false impression that I am here seeking to secure your hand for him," he explained smoothly. "I have done nothing to disabuse him of his beliefs. For my disobedience and betrayal I will be harshly punished when it comes to light."

"Then why would you disobey if you know the consequences?" she murmured looking shocked and appalled.

"Because some things are worth the consequences. I believe, if we can work past your prejudices, that you would be more than worth the price I would pay." Kagome looked at him in confusion. He had the feeling that she could not fathom why anyone would think she was worth severe consequences. Did she hold such little self-worth or was she so distrusting of males that she did not believe him?

"Kagome-san, your father once said that you did not trust easily. Would you explain? Perhaps it would allow me to understand better your distrust of males," he encouraged gently.

"I suppose," she said warily. "You have taken a blood oath so it's not like you can repeat what I say if it's given in confidence."

"Be warned, Kagome-san, that before I divulge any of my own secrets I would require a blood oath from you. I have already risked much by coming here and if you were to reveal my purpose to my father I would suffer greatly. I will not give you more that could harm me without the oath's assurance."

Kagome nodded slightly, "Yes, that makes sense and it_ is _fair. When you wish to ask for it I'll give it." She sighed lightly before continuing. "I was fifteen and bathing in a hot spring nearby as was my custom. It's a bit of a walk from the compound but worth it. Most of the clan uses the river since its closer. My first suitor had been rejected and hadn't taken it well. Apparently he had decided to force the issue. He was the first but not the last."

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the implications. Rage boiled through him at the thought of what could have happened; what _might_ have happened. "Was help in time or did they dispose of him after?" he asked desperately trying to keep his voice calm. Obviously the suitor was dead. If he had succeeded in forcing her and getting away she'd still be with him not here. He would have solid claims for her hand in marriage and there was little her clan could do but go to war to retrieve her or disown her.

"Afraid I'm soiled goods?" the bitterness rolling off her tongue turned his stomach it was so strong.

"Even if you were, you would still be worth it," he replied firmly. "Though, it would explain your hatred. It's is perfectly understandable given the situation."

Kagome snorted lightly and looked away though he could see her blush at the compliment that she had such value in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm untouched. No, help didn't come in time, but I managed to purify him before he got me out of the water. He was able to drag me from the center of the springs to the bank before I overcame my shock and reacted. I loathe the fact that it took me so long to defend myself. It should never have happened. I should have sensed him coming and disposed of him before he got the chance to touch me."

Sesshoumaru could feel the tension melt away at the knowledge that she came out of the ordeal physically unharmed. Though it was obvious she still carried the mental scars of it. "You should not be so hard on yourself. Anyone would have been shocked at such a sudden attack. You said it was not the last time."

"There was another who snuck onto the grounds and claimed that he was approved by my father. The guards found him eventually but not until after an hour of him trying to court me. It would have been worse if I had actually liked the fool."

Sesshoumaru could imagine the heartbreak of finding out that the man you had come to love had lied to you in order to court you. He understood a bit of what had happened but had a feeling it was not the last. "Any other attempts?"

"Yes, but all acts of subterfuge have been dealt with. The reason my father encouraged you to meet me first with him present was because I would have assumed that you were not approved otherwise. Experience has taught me not to trust your sex."

Sesshoumaru nodded; yes, it was understandable why she was so cynical at such a young age. It would take something large on his part to convince her that he was sincere in his pursuit of her. And he knew just the thing.

"Kagome-san, about that blood oath…"

MLM

Kagome looked at him stunned. He wasn't sure how things would go from here on out. He had taken a huge risk in telling her about his situation. But he had needed a show of trust on his part to demonstrate to her that he was willing to do whatever was necessary just to see if she might be what he was looking for.

"I don't understand," she said frustrated. "Why? Why go through all this for nothing!"

"It is not for nothing," he bit out harshly. "Far from nothing."

"But nothing can come of it! None of the intimacy that males crave obsessively and women secretly desire. No, children. No proper marriage!"

"There is more to a marriage than sex and children. I desire a partner. Someone who will be there for me in all things." Getting up from his position at the table he started to pace the meeting room. "Those other things may come in time, but they are not as important to me as someone I can trust utterly. Someone to whom I can come home, who will take my worries away with soothing words of understanding or a fiery discussion to distract me. Someone I can be myself with. This is something I do not have in my life. Even in my own home I am careful of what I say and to whom."

"Surely you do not expect me to simply agree now to this ludicrous plan of yours! I need time to think. This is a lot to take in. You're asking me to perhaps give up on children, on ever knowing the intimacy of another. All so you can have someone to talk to! Get a pet!"

Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and leaned across the table toward her, invading her personal space. "Can you honestly sit there and tell me you do not desire the same things? Beyond sex and children, which might never come no matter your spouse, can you sit there and tell me this is not what you desire from a marriage?"

Kagome sat on her cushion rigidly refusing to show any signs of being intimidated. "Stop trying to shock me by being crass. I've heard worse."

"You are avoiding the question," he exclaimed harshly. Sesshoumaru was no fool and was more than capable of pursuing his inquiry until he got an answer.

"Of course I desire those things!" she snapped looking at him with her gray eyes dancing. "But I also desire the other things. Things you can't give! I'm not sure I am willing to sacrifice two for one!"

Sesshoumaru settled down on his cushion again, looking at her carefully, trying to gauge which way his risk would go. "I understand that," he said softly, "but women like you are rare. If it means a lifetime of getting to know you with the knowledge that you would never betray me, it is worth it to me. There is honestly no telling when I will mature, however, I am selfish enough to want you by my side, but honest enough to not profess false love. I truly believe we can come to be great friends. I would ask that you be the proper lady you were raised to be in public, but be your fiery self when you are with me.

"You see, I honestly believe that if I let you go without trying to woo you, I would regret it. My father will seek to obtain you by force, if necessary, for Inuyasha. If he succeeded it would destroy you. My brother desires an obedient doll, nor would he be faithful; something I can promise you I will be."

"So you seek to save me," she said, once again retreating behind her jaded exterior. In the short time of knowing her, he had realized that it was a defense against a world that desired her to be someone she was not. Because her father had rejected the others, they had turned their scorn upon the young woman, much as Inu no Taisho had.

"No, I have no desire to save you. As I said, I am selfish. I desire a strong woman who will not kowtow to me. When I realized that my maturation was taking far longer than it should, I decided to start looking for the right woman to be by my side. If I am going to surpass my father in power and have to bear with my own father trying to kill me, I knew I wanted, needed, someone I could confide in. Someone who is completely on my side." Sesshoumaru sighed, "As for the intimacy you desire, there is nothing saying you won't receive it."

"How so? I hardly think you'd approve of me taking a lover." Kagome's voice was cocky and for the first time he didn't like her being so free in her speech, but he knew he'd gladly accept it versus not having her.

"No," he bit out. "But while I may be inexperienced in the ways of the flesh, that does not mean I am ignorant of them. There are ways to pleasure my wife that I can perform even without being a full adult."

He half expected her to laugh at the fact that he was inexperienced. Many women expected their husbands to know what to do with them, while they themselves were expected to be pure.

"Don't look so tense," Kagome said softly. "I know what you're thinking. But you wouldn't have been approved if you were 'experienced' as you say."

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the shock on his face. "What do you mean?"

"This room is magical," she explained waving a hand around her vaguely. "That's why all interviews are conducted here. You cannot tell lies in here without being caught. Only a member of the clan can see the evidence though. It's rather ingenious spell to detect liars, and there have been many."

"And my level of experience is a deciding factor in this courtship," he questioned in wonder.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, her black hair sliding around her shoulders. "One of the biggest actually. Perhaps one day I will tell you of my clan history, it's rather... remarkable how we came to be the way we are, and why we are so strict in our traditions."

"I look forward to the day, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru said with feeling. He just knew that when she said remarkable he would find it nearly unbelievable.

"You answered the question of intimacy, Sesshoumaru-sama, but what of children. You can merely wait till I die to take another wife and have your children but I desire children of my own."

"I will not deny you this," he said with feeling. The fact that she was asking questions gave him hope that she was considering his courtship. "If I am unable to provide you with them by the time you desire them I will arrange for an adoption. There are many children that are homeless. I will allow you to pick the one you desire. Several if that is your wish. It is my hope that I will be able to sire your children myself, but I am realistic enough to know that this may not be possible."

"You would take in an orphan?" Kagome asked in awe.

"I would," he returned. He understood her incredulity and did not take insult from it. Few would raise a child not of their own blood. "My wife will want for nothing if it is in my power to provide it."

Sitting quietly for several long minutes they sipped their tea as a servant brought in a fresh pot. He wanted to give her time to understand what he had confided in her. Sesshoumaru frowned as the servant flashed him a seductive smile from behind Kagome's back before backing out of the room.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I will discuss it with your father. It is merely something I wish to bring his attention so do not worry. Have you considered what I've said or do you need more time?"

Kagome sighed. "I have and I agree with you that this is what I want from a marriage: a partnership. I, too, desire someone to confide in, who will stand by me no matter what. Someone for whom I come before all else. Could you sacrifice your pride for me, Sesshoumaru-sama, if it was required?"

"Have I not already done so just by courting you while I am unable to gift you with children?" a small smile fluttered around his thin lips.

Looking startled, Kagome smiled at him softly, "I suppose you have, haven't you? Most males would do much to complete the illusion; including blaming the wife for his... inability... to perform."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I was gifted with a courtesan many years ago and to maintain the image that I was mature I told her I did not desire her in any way. It is also the truth, though. She's been rather annoying."

"That's terrible!" Kagome said but was smiling softly at his admission.

He shrugged slightly. "Perhaps, but even if I could indulge in such things she would not be my choice of partner. I have no doubt her abilities are the only thing going for her. I do not waste my time on useless things."

He knew his eyes must be glowing with his passion for her from the way she blushed a becoming shade of pink. While his body might not know the passion of the flesh, he was well accustomed to other passions. His feelings for this woman were not something he'd experience before, but by the gods, he wanted her. He wanted her in his life and by his side and, hopefully, one day, gods permitting, in his bed. He'd enjoy watching her writhe beneath him as he pleasured her, even if he could not take her fully. Even though he could not gift her with children, he looked forward to pleasing her as her husband and sharing with her such pleasures, enjoying the knowledge that every minute it was him doing so and no other. With the awareness that even though he was a 'lesser man', his wife would not lack in intimacy. She would be well and thoroughly sated and he would enjoy keeping her as such.

In three short meetings Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly enamored of Higurashi Kagome.

"What happened to the courtesan?" she asked. "Is she still with you? Unless father knows that you still await your maturity he will cancel your suit of me."

"He does not know nor do I desire it repeated to any. My life would be in danger if others knew. I gave her to my brother when your father approved me. It keeps him happy and convinced that he does not want you as a wife. It seems that he's of the belief that you are crazy since you partially purified him. An act I have yet to thank you for," he said nodding his head at her.

Kagome blushed lightly at that and muttered, "I was angry."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and replied, "Indeed, and with reason. The fact that you showed your anger instead of pretending that you were merely a shell is what captured my attention in the first place. Your power is an alluring second, as is your beauty. I wish for you to be you around me unafraid and unabashed about it. So far you have yet to disappoint."

Kagome frowned slightly at him. "You keep saying your life would be in danger; that your own father would be a threat, why?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and resisted the urge to slump in his seat. "The people are happy knowing I am already powerful. They would become uneasy knowing that I will gain so much more power. They would fear me instead of revering me as an able protector. My youki is nearly equal to my father's, as is my size and strength in my animal form. My father is happy knowing that as I am I can never challenge him and win. Even though we are nearly matched he has countless years of experience on his side and is slightly more powerful." Sesshoumaru sat quietly for a moment trying to put into words the sad realization that he had come to so many years ago.

"If, however, you were factor in the increased strength and youki I will receive once I fully mature, I will have the upper hand from sheer brute strength alone. When a youkai matures, their power and abilities nearly double. That would pose a very real threat to him. He would not hesitate to assassinate me to stop the risk before it happened."

"How can your father be so cold! You're his son! His heir!" Kagome's stormy gray eyes were flooded with tears which threatened to pour down the delicate skin of her cheeks.

"It is his way. He is a harsh taskmaster. He is ruthless and power hungry. If we wed, there will be times when you will see me be just as ruthless, you must not let it seem to affect you, though I'm sure it will. My behavior at the palace is necessary for my very survival. If I can live long enough to mature then my father will no longer be a threat to me or mine. What he does not realize is that I am nearly his match in ability as well as youki and strength. I willfully keep him ignorant of it."

"I cannot image living such a life," Kagome said softly. "I don't think I could. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I don't have it in me to survive the intrigue as you do."

"If I made it so you won't have to, would you agree to my courting you?" he asked desperately. He could not allow his father to ruin something so potentially good, something that could be the best thing that ever happened in his life.

"I do not see how you could, but yes. If you could make it so I don't have to pretend, I'll allow you to court me. You see, if I cannot even pretend to be demure, how could I possibly survive life with you?" Kagome asked sadly.

Sesshoumaru's reply was a dazzling smile. It may have broken custom to show such affection to a woman he barely knew, but if he had his way she'd soon be his wife. He thought his heart might burst at the very thought.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember that from here on out you are my fiancée," he declared. His eyes gleamed gold in the soft lamp light. "I will fix everything so you won't have to worry about my father. There is nothing, however, I can do about palace intrigue."

Kagome nodded, "There are such intrigues here as well. I manage to avoid them here, so I'd have to take care to avoid them there as well." She shook her head swiftly before saying, "How is it you managed to convince me so quickly?"

"I always get what I want, Kagome-chan, you are no different," he said cockily playfully puffing out his chest in a show of masculine pride.

"Oh! So arrogant! And such familiarity! Need I remind you, Sesshoumaru-sama this is only our third meeting?" she informed him, annoyed.

"Indeed, Kagome-chan, but you are now my fiancée and, as such, a certain degree of familiarity is allowed," a rakish grin accompanied his statement.

Her face heated up again, but she let it go. Sesshoumaru was both eager to get the meeting over with and reluctant to let her leave. A short while later she took her leave of him and on her heels her father entered.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, how did things fair?" Higurashi-san asked sitting on the cushion his daughter had vacated.

"Well, she has agreed to allow me to court her. From here on out, until we are wed or go our separate ways, she is my fiancée." Sesshoumaru could not keep the gleam out of his eyes. He was pleased beyond measure that she agreed.

"Excellent! I had nearly given up hope on her. Far too often our women choose to go unwed. I had feared she would be one such." Higurashi-san looked at him solemnly. "I give you my heartfelt thanks for pursuing her. Even if it does not end in a marriage, I am joyful knowing that my daughter will at least once be courted by a worthy male."

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly. "She is everything I have long desired in a wife. I could not pass up such a chance any more than I could stop breathing."

Higurashi-san chuckled lightly, "Save such praise for my daughter's ears, Sesshoumaru-sama. In my experience all women desire such words, whether they admit it or not."

"Ah, speaking of women, I was meaning to talk to you about your servants." Sesshoumaru frowned lightly.

"Oh, what about them?" Higurashi asked before pouring a cup of warm sake for Sesshoumaru in celebration of his engagement.

"I do not appreciate attempts to seduce me, Higurashi-san. Especially when I am in conference with my fiancée." Sesshoumaru's eyes were hard at the insult to his fiancée.

"Indeed. I will take care of it," the man muttered. "Drink, Sesshoumaru-sama, to your engagement; May it be a fruitful and merry chase."

Chuckling Sesshoumaru smirked before replying, "Of that I have no doubt."


	5. Chapter 5

Beta Note: All delays in posting are due to my slowness, not ML. She is actually a number of chapters ahead, and I am trying to get caught up to her so I can post a chapter a week until I run out. Then I will get on her case…

As for the matter of children, remember, Sesshoumaru will live longer than Kagome and if his maturity doesn't occur during her fertile years, they will not have children together. Have faith in ML.

Rowdy

**Chapter Five**

"Ah, there you are, my boy!" Inu no Taisho bellowed across the dojo. "You seem to be in fine spirits lately. A new woman perhaps?"

Turning, he bowed slightly towards his father and lord before standing tall. His breathing was slightly labored and his chest glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Inuyasha next to him was not so lucky. His brother was panting heavily and sported several nicks from their spar. "Not exactly, Father. The negotiations with the Higurashi's are going well. I anticipate a marriage announcement soon, if it continues to do so and there are no setbacks."

"Excellent, my boy! It seems letting you deal with them wasn't a waste of time after all." The older inu gloated.

"Indeed not." Things were going very well as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. Kagome-chan was turning out to be everything he desired and more. Fierce and fiery, he also discovered that she was sweet and insecure under her tough, jaded layer. Her soft spot for small children sent a pang through his heart making him desire to provide them for her by any means he could. For all her adoration for the small children in her clan's compound, he was amused that she was quickly annoyed with the older ones. It seemed that once they learned how to talk back, she got annoyed with their lip and didn't hesitate to let them know. Smiling, he had to admit that last two months had been bliss and fire all rolled into one and he loved every minute of it.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was beginning to fear they would remain recalcitrant on the matter."

"I'll be visiting the compound later today and will report on any progress made," frowning, he looked out the high window of the dojo. "Actually, I am supposed to leave soon for our meeting." Sesshoumaru turned and walked briskly toward the weapons rack and put his practice sword away and swiftly donned his clothing and armor.

"Very well, report as soon as you have a yes. I will not accept failure."

"Nor will I, Father," Sesshoumaru murmured as his father walked out.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, they aren't really going to say yes are they?" Inuyasha asked nervously from his position on the mat.

"I anticipate an agreeable answer soon." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother curiously.

"You got to help me out, Sesshoumaru. I don't want to get married. I tried telling the old man but he won't listen!" Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head as he shamelessly begged his older brother.

"I suppose I could assist, but Father is demanding that this marriage must happen to bring the powerful Higurashi blood into our bloodline. What would you have me do? I cannot go against Father's wishes for this union." Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Inuyasha to come to the conclusion he was leading him to.

"What if you married the crazy bitch? I can talk to the old man again; tell him I want to be wifeless a bit longer. If you agree to wed the bitch, then he'd still get the union he wanted. Please, Sesshoumaru, I'm beggin' here."

Sesshoumaru savored every facet of his younger brother begging for him to take Kagome off his hands. Satisfaction rolled through him in bliss-filled waves. "And why would I desire to steal your wife?"

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, you can't let me marry her! Remember what she did to me! I wouldn't survive!" A puppy-like whimper escaped Inuyasha before the boy could stop it.

"You are asking for a large favor, brother. You wish to pawn a woman off on me that you find undesirable."

"I'll give you a wedding present to make it worthwhile!" At Sesshoumaru's doubtful look Inuyasha pressed the issue. "The land the old man gave me along the shore! It's yours! All of it!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He knew Inuyasha was desperate, but to give up that land was something else. Kagome must have truly terrified the boy. The land in question was located on prime beach along the western shore. It sported lush forests, a small palace and a temperate climate. While it did snow during the winter, it was never overly harsh and food was plenty. Best of all, the land itself was considered outside of their father's jurisdiction. It had been a present to Inuyasha upon his maturation. Sesshoumaru had received Tensaiga upon his 'maturation'; the sword of life. It was a powerful weapon that could bring back the dead and also a bit of a joke. His father's idea of a jest. The only weapon the 'killing perfection' needed was one to resurrect his prey so he could kill them again.

"Very well, convince Father and gift me with the land as a wedding present and I will agree to marry the girl in your stead."

"Yes! Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, I'll convince him!" Inuyasha, energized by his 'near miss' at matrimony, raced out of the dojo and after their father, missing the wicked grin his elder brother sported.

'Oh, yes, indeed, little brother,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Things are shaping up nicely.'

MLM

Sesshoumaru had steeled himself for the conversation to come. He would have to be careful to tread the line between lying and telling the truth. Though Inuyasha had made the situation much easier by far. Sliding open the shoji door Sesshoumaru entered the study.

"You asked for me, Father?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, have a seat." The Inu no Taisho frowned as he gazed out the window. "I know you were about to meet with the Higurashi's again but something has come up."

"Do you wish me to cancel negotiations?"

"No, the Higurashi's are too powerful to remain outside our sphere of influence. We can't risk an opposing clan securing the girl and their allegiance as a result. Your brother, however, is still refusing to wed the girl, even if you are successful. He's adamant that he won't wed her, citing that she's too powerful for him to risk such a union. As much as I am loath to admit it, he has a point. She partially purified him just by losing her temper. While their children would be forces to be reckoned with, I doubt Inuyasha would make it out of the marriage intact."

"Do you wish for me to negotiate for a different candidate, sire? The Higurashi's might be more willing if the male was someone other than Inuyasha. Perhaps a cousin? I believe two of my mother's nephews are still unwed." Sesshoumaru wanted to bite his own tongue at suggesting either of them but he couldn't seem like he was eager for the marriage himself. He also knew that the chances of either of his cousins being put forth as viable were slim. His sire didn't trust his mother's clan, and rightfully so. They never forgave his sire for taking a human woman as a courtesan when he already had his mother as a consort.

Inu no Taisho shifted slightly in discomfort. "No, I don't believe that would be a good idea. I wish for you to renegotiate the alliance for yourself." Turning on his cushion, his father faced him solemnly. "I had planned to wed you to one of two powerful youkai clans; both have eligible daughters. However, the Higurashi's have become too powerful over the last few hundred years to ignore. With them on the side of another clan we could very well lose a war against some of the more powerful clans like the Yokunama's. We need to secure them quickly, instead of waiting for your sons or sons' sons to do so. You've been in negotiations with them for several months, how soon would you anticipate a favorable alliance if you change the suitor?"

After a moment's pause, Sesshoumaru responded slowly, as if carefully considering his options instead of his words, "I believe a negotiation for myself as the suitor instead of Inuyasha would be more receptive. Inuyasha did not impress Higurashi-san nor did Inuyasha pass the interview. Higurashi-san has been adamant against Inuyasha as a suitor. I will bring up the change in suitor today and let you know how it proceeds when I return, Sire."

"Good, I expect rapid progress now that the suitor has been changed as they've been demanding."

"I'm sure it will go well."

Inu no Taisho nodded and waved his hand slightly to the door before looking out the window again. Sesshoumaru bowed and backed out of the room trying his best to hide the gleam of triumph in his eyes. Things were shaping up better than he had hoped. He had thought that it would take many more months before his father would give in to Inuyasha's pleading. With quiet steps, Sesshoumaru made his way to his meeting with Kagome-chan.

Leaving for the Higurashi compound, Sesshoumaru's spirits were light.

MLM

He was still several minutes away when the din of swords striking reached his ears. While not an uncommon sound, it had never been so loud before and it caused unease to sweep over him. He should have been much closer before he was able to pick up the distinct clang of metal on metal. Increasing his speed, his worry grew as he heard hoarse shouts and grunts. He was positive that this wasn't a training exercise but resisted the urge to panic and blindly hunt for Kagome-chan without first assessing the situation.

Slowing as he drew near he descended toward the tree line and switched from flying to running across the treetops. The area immediately near the compounds walls was bare of trees and undergrowth to prevent anyone from sneaking up. The Higurashis took security seriously. Most villages, in his experience, kept the area free of trees but left shrubs and other low-lying plants alone. The Higurashis frequently maintained an area several platoons deep free of anything but grass. There was no cover for approaching enemies. Not that it prevented the occasional lone individual from sneaking in under cover of dark. As he stopped at the closest tree to the field his eyes widened.

The Higurashi compound was under attack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Vaulting from the tree limb he rested on Sesshoumaru took to the sky dodging arrows shot from the compound walls. Landing next to an archer he dodged the knife that was thrust at him. Capturing the archers outstretched arm he tugged just enough to cause the man to stumble.

"Where is Kagome-chan and Higurashi-san?" He had no desire to wait for the man to calm down. If this had been a training exercise to simulate an attack they certainly wouldn't be using arrows.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! My apologies. Kagome-sama is along the walls further south. Higurashi-sama is to the north commanding troops."

Not bothering to acknowledge the apology for the attack Sesshoumaru turned south and raced along the wall far enough behind the line of archers so as not to interfere with their pull. He could feel the urge to pant in fear but bit back the reaction. He was Sesshoumaru heir to Inu no Taisho he did not pant in fear! It did not stop him from wanting to, however. Further up he could make out Kagome-chan's raven hair flying behind her in the wind as she released another arrow in unison with the others. Not bothering to slow down or even give warning he wrapped his arms around her slender form as she went to grab another arrow from her quiver. Turning swiftly he raced north to Higurashi-san.

Tiny fists beat at his chest and colorful phrases assaulted his ears as his intended expressed her displeasure to him. Soon enough he reached the Higurashi clan head as he barked orders to his defenders. "Higurashi-san."

Looking over his shoulder the older man nodded in greeting. Kagome's feet barely brushed the ground while she was firmly being held in Sesshoumaru's hold, but it didn't stop her from pushing on his armored chest and wiggling trying to get free. Sesshoumaru ignored every one of her orders to be released from his grasp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my apologies for the disruption of your planned meeting with Kagome today. We should have this matter cleared up shortly."

Sesshoumaru scanned the small attacking force below him. Their ranks were thinning as the archers cut them down as volley after volley hit their mark. "Who are they?"

"Merely a contingent sent by a refused suitor. It has happened before regrettably and shall happen again. The pride of men, be they youkai or human, is an amazing thing." Higurashi-san periodically barked out orders in between conversing with Sesshoumaru. "Kagome, stop fidgeting. It's unbecoming."

Sesshoumaru could feel his fiancée huff in frustration before settling down. He quickly surveyed the remaining force. Roughly a platoon was still standing, the commanding officer had yet to call a retreat. "This Sesshoumaru has new terms in regards to an alliance between our two respective clans to discuss with you, Higurashi-san. With your permission I'll leave Kagome-chan in your care and rectify the situation below."

Higurashi-san nodded and reached out for his infuriated daughter. "Very well, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll wait for you in the receiving room."

Sesshoumaru watched out of the corner of his eye as the clan head removed a grumbling Kagome away from the wall and barked orders to his men to halt the volleys of arrows. Vaulting over the wall Sesshoumaru landed lightly amidst the attacking soldiers. Shouts rose around him as the humans turned their attention to him and away from the retreating archers. Acid pooled and tingled under the pads of Sesshoumaru's fingers bordering on uncomfortable. Flicking his wrist the acid flung out concentrating into an iridescent whip. He barely felt it as the whip seared flesh and bone. The acid so corrosive that the toughest of sinew melted at its passing leaving not even a tug of resistance in its wake.

As Sesshoumaru single handedly slaughtered the remaining troops his only thought was to finish as quickly as possible so that he could tell Kagome-chan that he could finally be her fiancé publicly.

MLM

By the time he made it to the meeting room Kagome-chan was sitting on a cushion with her arms crossed mumbling to herself about overbearing dogs. Sesshoumaru could barely suppress his smirk of amusement. She really was interesting. Higurashi-san was pointedly ignoring his daughter while sipping tea.

"It's good to see you well, Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru remarked while taking a seat.

"And you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I take it the skirmish is over?" He cut a look to his daughter and pointedly brought his cup to his lips before looking at Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru could hear her grinding her teeth as she carefully swept her sleeve out of the way and proceeded to pour a cup for her fiancé. Sesshoumaru's eyes danced in amusement at her barely reined in anger. Her anger was far too entertaining for him to take offence at her rude behavior.

"Indeed."

"And the news from your Terrible Father?"

"It seems my brother has had a change of heart concerning marrying your daughter. Inu no Taisho has asked me to negotiate a marriage alliance between your daughter and myself."

"How very… convenient." Sesshoumaru watched in his peripheral vision as Kagome-chan ceased her silent fuming and start to listen attentively. "With both of your agreement I'll draw up a contract."

"Of course, Higurashi-san." Sesshoumaru nodded and quickly glanced at Kagome-chan. A delicate blush was spread across her cheeks when she realized her sire was waiting for her consent. At her nod Sesshoumaru had a hard time keeping his public face, the urge to grin like a besotted fool was near overwhelming.

Excusing himself Higurashi-san left the two alone to the relative privacy of the receiving room to draw up the contract. As soon as the shoji was snapped shut the smile Sesshoumaru had tried to suppress valiantly burst forth. He wasn't sure if his gleaming fangs would scare Kagome-chan but he couldn't help it. Wedding her would complete the cover of him already reaching maturity. It would also supply him with a great friend and confident. He would provider her anything her heart desired in return for her at his side.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you would agree to wed me, Kagome." He didn't think his heart could take the feeling of joy much longer before it'd burst.

Kagome turned her face away from him, her blush still present, and replied stiffly. "I haven't given you leave to use my name, Sesshoumaru-san, such cheek!"

Throwing his head back Sesshoumaru laughed deep and long. It was simply too much joy to contain. Kagome herself had a tiny smile tupping up the corner of her lips demolishing her stern reprimand of his manners.

A/N: part of me says this would be a great ending. Unfortunately I have more planned… eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Sire," Sesshoumaru called out through the shoji door. "I have news from the Higurashi's."

"Enter." Looking up from some scrolls he'd been writing on Inu no Taisho waved his son to a cushion and decided to get right down to business. "Their response?"

"They have agreed to allow me to wed Higurashi Kagome. They request a month to prepare for the ceremony and request that it be a Shinto one. I agreed. It will give us time to gather enough for the bride price and their choice of ceremony is no matter."

Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered that his father after all these years never questioned the fact that Sesshoumaru never dropped his public face in front of him. Didn't his sire question why he didn't feel comfortable enough to show his true face? Didn't he wonder why he only showed the proper public face in his own home? Giving a mental shrug Sesshoumaru decided that it didn't matter. It suited his purpose these long years of hiding that fact that he had yet to mature and it suited his purpose now. He could skillfully hide behind his public mien and keep his excitement from showing. He did mourn how twisted his family was that he couldn't be himself around his own father for fear of his life but quickly felt comfortable to drop honorifics and his public face before Kagome.

"Very good, Sesshoumaru! I'm most pleased. Had they refused I was prepared to acquire the girl by other methods after the next full moon. This saves us the hassle of kidnaping her and a possible war until they learned their place."

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold at the thought of Kagome being kidnapped by his father. He knew by now that attempts had been made previously but he wasn't sure if his father's attempt would fail as others had. He knew his father was too ruthless to not slaughter any defenders of the girl. Nodding Sesshoumaru accepted his father's dismissal and decided that he needed to start placing protections around Kagome now that she was officially his.

His first stop: his mother.

MLM

Sesshoumaru's mother had left the Palace of the West when her consort Inu no Taisho had disgraced her by taking a courtesan. She had been thrown into a rage the likes of which was still whispered in fear by many in the palace. While common dogs tended to give freely their 'affection' the alphas mated only with other alphas and unless one of the alphas lost their leadership they didn't stray. The dogs under them were only allowed to mate with their alphas' approval. Basically in times of plenty breeding was allowed and limited during times of hardship.

Dog youkai were similar but of course different. Each family had an alpha or the head of the house and their spouse. It was those who decided who married whom. From what Sesshoumaru understood it worked similarly amongst humans. Higurashi-san was clan head and it was his decision on who those he was in charge of married whom. Unlike humans' dog youkai followed marriages similar to common dogs. The head of the clan was supposed to set an example and remain faithful to their consort. Unlike dogs their youkai counterpart ran on more than instinct. And that was the problem with his parent's marriage. His father broke tradition and took a courtesan, shaming his mother.

Chiaki had managed to demolish an entire section of the shiro in her rage. She had maimed many in her path to her wayward consort. It had taken over half the palace guard to subdue her. Many in the shiro were sympathetic to her. When she had finally calmed down she packed her bag and returned to her sire's shiro in the sky.

There was nearly war.

Only Chiaki had staved it off by claiming she didn't want her son to be forced to choose sides nor for innocents to suffer due to her consort. She was proclaimed a hero by the people and Inu no Taisho's popularity plummeted, his hold over his people slipped. It was even worse when his sire announced that his lover was pregnant. To take a lover was acceptable for nobility but greatly frowned on once they married but to impregnate her was shameful. The alpha should only breed with the other alpha.

Chiaki never returned to her husband's palace and respected her marriage by never taking a lover.

Sesshoumaru adored his mother.

She was the epitome of femininity to him. Delicate of behavior in public and beautiful enough to make grown men swoon she was fierce in battle and tenaciously loyal. He had begged his father to allow him to follow his mother to his grandsire's home. He hadn't cared that he was nearly grown himself at the time and approaching his 'maturation'. His mother was hurting and needed him. He had always been his mother's boy. He had been denied since he was heir and needed to remain with his father to train.

Only Chiaki and now Kagome knew the secret of his maturation.

And it was to her that he headed now to seek counsel.

MLM

"Sesshoumaru," Chiaki muttered softly in greeting as her sole child entered the receiving room.

Her public face was even better than her son's. She appeared truly emotionless far beyond the polite disinterest required. Sesshoumaru was infinitely proud of his mother. As far as he was concerned she was the best mother a male could ask for. While other mother's would have worried about him not reaching maturity by his age she took it in stride and even reassured him that it would happen when it happened. There were many times that he would sneak off to his mother's shiro chocking in the feelings of inadequacy only to have her run her fingers through his hair as she had when he was but a pup and softly reassure him that there was nothing wrong with him. That everyone matured at a different time and his time would come.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru replied. "I seek a private meeting."

With a subtle flick of her delicate wrist the receiving room emptied of everyone, even her vessels. As soon as the room was vacant a small smile spread across her face and her eyes shown with the love she had for her son. Sesshoumaru could feel his shoulders relax and an answering grin stretch his lips.

"What brings you here, my son?"

"Glad tidings," he responded before sitting himself at the cushion before his mother. He was practically giddy at his news and in his own way it showed.

Chiaki raised an eyebrow at her son's unusual exuberance before muttering, "Oh?"

"I am to be wed." His grin morphed into a vibrant smile at his words. He savored the look of shock on his mother's face. It wasn't often that he had news that she hadn't. Sesshoumaru knew that she had reliable spies in his father's shiro that kept her abreast of its latest happenings. "In one month I am to be wed to Higurashi, Kagome." He could practically taste the pride in his words.

Chiaki's movements temporarily stilled as she was preparing tea at his announcement. "I was under the impression that it was your brother who was to wed the girl."

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up and the smile stretched his lips till near painful levels. "He is terrified of Kagome-chan. She partially purified him with her aura alone when he angered her."

"Kagome-chan?" she murmured.

Sesshoumaru hoped he wasn't blushing. "I have been courting her in secret," he confessed. "She has become a good friend and knows of my shame."

Chiaki frowned at her son. "It's no shame, Sesshoumaru. You will mature when you mature. It's taking longer than normal because you have that much power to gain. If you had been a weak youkai you would have reached maturity at a younger age. The fact that it's taking so long means you are destined for great power. Now tell me how this came to be."

Sesshoumaru side steps the question of his maturation and eagerly went on to explain their first meeting and how he was impressed with her powers. A part of him realized that he was perhaps a bit over exuberant in describing her but he couldn't stop himself. He truly adored Kagome. She was his best friend, his confidant, and best of all-his safe harbor in the turbulent storms of politics. He explained how Inuyasha eagerly gave away his land to escape the marriage and his desire to protect Kagome from his father and the politics of court.

"She seems like a wonderful young woman," his mother commented. "I am surprised she's willing to marry you given the circumstances."

He nodded solemnly. "We shall be friends. I have sworn to provide her with anything within my power. If she desires children before I am capable of providing them for her I shall find a child to adopt."

Chiaki raised an eyebrow at her son. "You would take in a child not of your own blood? In times where food is scarce even for royalty? Just to appease you wife? Do you love your future consort?"

He fought to keep a blush from staining his cheeks. "I do not know. Could I even love her if I'm not even capable of taking her as a man should? She is precious to me and I would do my best to protect her from all harm."

"Love is hardly about the sexual, my son." Chiaki responded, her eyes twinkling and a small smile played across her lips. "Love is much, much more. Once you mature you will need to know the difference between sexual lust and love. Both are powerful and can feel similar but only one will last."

Sesshoumaru frowned at his mother. "How would I tell the difference? If both can feel similar enough to fool people into believing lust is love how would anyone tell the difference?"

"_That _is something that you must discover for yourself; not everyone learns the difference," Chiaki trailed off softly a faraway look in her eye.

"Did, did it come too late for you?" Sesshoumaru knew it was rude to ask such a personal question but his mother never denied him nor got offended with his curiosity. It seemed he was always a pup before her.

"In a way. When I wed your father and became his consort it was an arranged marriage. I did not love him. In the time we were together I grew to feel something for him. I had thought it the budding of love. It could be mild at times and ferocious at others. In the end I realized it was merely lust and respect for my husband, however, it was not until he took a courtesan that I learned this about myself. Feelings that you develop for Kagome-san now will be untainted by lust and truer than ones you may develop later."

Sesshoumaru wanted to cringe just thinking about the pain his mother had gone through at the hands of his sire. He knew his mother could bear no more offspring. His poison had cauterized her womb leaving her barren. His sire had taken this to mean that all of his progeny would be powerful and had lusted for a way to produce more. In the end his sire could not contain his desire for more power via scions and decided to experiment by impregnating a human. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if Inuyasha could be considered a success; though he was powerful for a hanyou he was reluctant to admit his father was strong enough to sire only powerful offspring. He also knew that his sire desired more children via youkai women. The Inu no Taisho desired to amass an army of his own blood.

"I swear, mother, I will not dishonor her by taking another while we are wed," Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed with the fierceness of his vow.

"I know, my son," she replied softly. "and I will see to it she is protected to the best of my abilities."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but life is well... life. My beta has been just as busy so this is unedited. SORRY. My husband is still deployed, I'm still homeschooling my son BUT I have finished Hybrid and a sewing book called Frankenstein Sewing. I'm currently publisher shopping for those. **

**Check my profile for more info.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In the month between seeing his mother and the wedding Sesshoumaru barely saw Kagome. He had seen her once while he visited Higurashi-san to finalize negotiations and explained to her that his mother would personally pick the staff of their new palace and take her under her guidance. Since then not so much as a letter passed between them.

He missed her more desperately than he thought possible.

Everything aggravated him. His father seemed more demanding of him, constantly having him run superfluous errands. After the second week of gathering silks, animals and everything else that the bridal payment called for Sesshoumaru had been told to start personally overseeing the wedding being set up. The Inu no Taisho had decided that the marriage alliance of the Higurashi's and their clan had to be the largest ever; and Sesshoumaru was the one to oversee the preparations.

It hadn't mattered to his sire that it wasn't traditional for the groom to arrange such things. It wasn't till the third week of preparations and Sesshoumaru nearly ready to pull his hair out when he learned that one of his sire's mistresses was pregnant. The old dog was ecstatic. His father's favored courtesan, Inuyasha's mother, left the shiro in the dead of night. No one was certain where she went and the few that saw her hurrying through the halls didn't try to stop her. Yet another woman had been shamed by the Inu no Taisho.

Everyone assumed that she had fled when she found out about the pregnancy; not realizing she wasn't his sire's only courtesan. Her mortal heart had been broken and under the pressure she fled much like his mother had.

Sesshoumaru realized the truth of the matter: she had grown too old to bare more children. His sire had kept her around hoping for more offspring. Now that she was into her thirties it was unsafe for her to produce more and unlikely she would even conceive in the first place. Humans rarely lived past their forties, even royalty. Most likely the Inu no Taisho had banished her upon hearing of the pending pregnancy hoping to avoid a scene like the one Chiaki had created.

This time a youkai woman was pregnant. Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder if his sire's blood was cursed: two women and both unable to conceive again after birthing a child of his sire's seed.

He feared what his blood would to do Kagome-chan should their relationship ever be consummated and she should conceive. Sesshoumaru frowned to himself in the safety of his room. Forty was near the end of a human's short life. It was a daunting thought. The Higurashi's were gifted with a longer life; rumor had it that it was due to their peculiar breeding practices and power. Still eighty was such a young age when compared to a youkai.

For the first time Sesshoumaru realized that he could lose Kagome not to the myriad dangers the world presented, but to time, something beyond his control. The thought literally pained him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

His mother had decided to attend his wedding ceremony. It was sure to be an uncomfortable experience for her but she had been adamant. Her only child was to be wed; she would not miss this. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how Inuyasha would take seeing her so soon after his own mother fled the shiro. He was particularly worried about how his sire would react to her presence. Truthfully he could not object since they were still married and it was her child being wed. The fact that she had deserted her consort in the face of his infidelity was meaningless when it came to supporting family and showing public face. Despite losing face for abandoning her duty to her family, his mother was still held in high esteem.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered the Higurashi compound with his family's entourage his senses were seeking out Kagome. The fiery woman really did make him feel better just by her presence. She was by no means a proper woman and he loved it. He knew he should have been disgusted by the fact that she could fight, and that she spoke with given leave to, or a horde of other offences. All it managed to do was entertain him.

Higurashi-san was waiting for them at the gate to invite them in. The Inu no Taisho led the gathering followed by Sesshoumaru as heir on his sires right and then slightly behind and to the left of Sesshoumaru came Inuyasha. Dignitaries followed as well as servants bearing piles of gifts for the bride price.

"Inu no Taisho, is it a pleasure to welcome you to our home on this important day," intoned Higurashi-san. His voice was pleasantly neutral.

By virtue of months spent at the compound Sesshoumaru could tell that the clan leader was anything but pleased. The man was always polite, and his words held the proper decorum but there was a slight ting of disapproval in his tone. His sire had not made the best of impressions.

The Inu no Taisho waves a hand imperiously toward the piles of gifts, "Indeed, Higurashi-san, the bride price as agreed."

Sesshoumaru wanted to cringe at his father's near dismissal of the Higurashi clan leader. He never met the other man's eyes and his tone was one of dismissal. Even his body language, so important to a dog, youkai or not, screamed impatience.

"If you will follow me, Inu no Taisho, I will show you to the shrine." Bowing politely Higurashi-san led the way toward a shrine building near the center of the compound. The towering flight of steps and gates were beautiful.

Sesshoumaru used each step as intended and meditated as he rose higher toward the shrine. Anticipation warred with anxiety. He was looking forward to seeing his fiancée and was fearful of his sire's reaction to his mother's presence. Higurashi-san hadn't asked about the dignitaries yet, but it was only a matter of time. Inviting outsiders to a wedding, unannounced as well, was rather insulting. He had cautioned against it but as always his sire had done as he saw fit.

"Your consort is already here, Inu no Taisho, if you would join her." Higurashi-san bowed politely before turning his attention to Sesshoumaru. "Prince Sesshoumaru, if you would kindly take your place next to the altar."

Nervously, though he tried not to show it, Sesshoumaru stood next to the low table topped with three wooden pedestals. He could see his father to the side of him sitting next to his mother glowering at her. Inuyasha occupied a seat behind them looking ill at ease. The dignitaries were seated in the last row of that column. Already the other columns were filled with Kagome's family. Sango-san looked particularly annoyed at the foreign dignitaries. She had probably already figured out that they weren't relatives.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, do you desire for me to explain the ceremony? I am aware that it is not your religion and am eternally grateful that you allow us this." Higurashi Yoshi had lowered his voice and offered a way to save face if Sesshoumaru had managed to forget any of the ceremony. The man had already instructed it to him, though no one else needed to know that.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san, this Sesshoumaru remembers." He had made sure to commit the entire ceremony to memory. He had no intention of shaming himself, or his new bride. The other man bowed, which Sesshoumaru returned, before heading to his seat.

The ceremony passed Sesshoumaru in a haze. He vaguely noticed the priest enter the building, taking his position on the other side of the altar with the attending priestess. His attention had been stolen by Kagome as soon as he saw her dressed in her Shiro Maku. The white kimono dress had been wonderfully painted. He didn't think even the royal kimono painter at his father's shiro could have done better. She was easily the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

His attention was brought back to the ceremony briefly as he was forced to sip sake. A drink meant for downing with speed it was hardly pleasant to sip. The act brought to mind Higurashi Yoshi's explanation; it would remind him that marriage like sake is not always pleasurable. It was difficult to refrain from coughing as the liquid burned his throat. He was amazed that Kagome was able to do it without her own coughing fit. The San San Kudo was a relatively new ceremony and he wasn't sure if its popularity would hold the test of time. He understood the deep symbolism used, but it _was_ rather painful on the throat.

Sesshoumaru couldn't honestly tell anyone how long the ceremony had lasted. One minute he was downing foul rice wine in tiny burning sips, the next he was surrounded by well-wishers.

AN: For those of you interested in a decent description of san-san-kudo I recommend this page. . 2011/ 03 /18/ san-san-kudo/

Cultural tidbit: in America it is considered polite to greet a stranger with a smile. In Japan it is considered polite to greet a stranger with a neutral face: showing neither favor nor disfavor to the stranger. Sesshoumaru's quick dropping of this politeness to Kagome is very bold and his use of it toward his own father, very telling.

As always with my stories important things are revealed IN THE DETAILS. I had considered writing explanations for some confused reviewers but decided against it. Reread the story and look at the tiny things. Behavior and what is NOT said is as and sometimes MORE important than what IS said. Jane passed on some reviews that had several serious misconceptions stemming from lack of attention. I am far too busy raising a child and dealing with my husband's 4th deployment to worry about ppl not paying attention. If it hasn't been explained yet it will be… in time. I do not deal in instant gratification when I write. If you were looking for a story that has no hidden depth then find a different author, you WILL be disappointed in my style.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Who are they?" Kagome asked softly barely breathing the words.

"Dignitaries from France," he replied. He could feel her stiffen besides him as they sat at a small table just for the two of them. "Father's idea. He didn't wish to insult them by having them left out of such an important event."

"Such ceremonies are for family and close friends," she breathed harshly. "It's an insult to allow others here at our wedding, especially unannounced."

"Indeed, however, it cannot be undone," after a moment's pause Sesshoumaru continued. "I will be forced to introduce you to them. It would be rude to not allow them to offer us their congratulations. Do not mistake my father's actions as lack of respect to your clan by this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at him in surprise before stiffly nodding. It took him several moments to realize that he had always been boldly informal towards her and that she was unused to him displaying proper manners. He really shouldn't have allowed her to think he was so rude all the time but he rarely got the chance to tease someone. If you couldn't tease the woman you were courting, who could you tease?

"Do you know their language?" she asked.

"Only two words: oui and fiancée."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before hesitantly asking, "What do they mean? They're not… inappropriate are they." She frowned at him lightly, "Somehow that would seem like you to learn only so little and have them be inappropriate or insulting."

Sesshoumaru choked down his laughter. He had led her to believe that he was rarely serious and often subtly mischievous. "No, they are not. Oui is merely yes and fiancée is an intended."

"Why those two?"

"The dignitary to my sire left, Verrill Delaflote, is apparently madly in love with his fiancée. He speaks of little else. Oui was easy. They tend to use it a lot."

"Do you know any languages well enough to speak them?"

"Mandarin," he replied without thought.

"From the mainland, right?" she asked.

He had to admit he liked the look of approval and her tone of respect in her hushed words. He nodded curtly trying to keep his smile off his face. Months of being himself around her made it hard to behave appropriately in public with her near. Inu youkai like inu craved affection and were naturally playful… among pack. Youkai like humans liked to complicate things however and his home life prohibited those instincts from being indulged. He had thrown himself into those instincts once he realized he wanted her for his wife, his consort.

Sesshoumaru cut off what he was about to say as people started to come up wishing them a prosperous marriage. Kagome dutifully introduced him to her family as they stopped by their table.

Sesshoumaru growled low when one of the French diplomats had the audacity to reach across the low table and grab Kagome's hand before kissing it. Kagome had blushed furiously beneath her makeup, though Sesshoumaru could feel her fuming, her power flicking around her as she tried to control it in the face of her embarrassment and anger. He enjoyed however when his whelp of a brother had skittishly offered his congratulations and well wishes to the newly married pair. Kagome truly had terrified the unfortunate boy.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to attempt to hide his fury when he discovered that his mother, consort to his father, was presented behind the foreigners. He fought to keep the fury from his face taking comfort from his mother's calm mien. As always she was the epitome of a proper woman, face carefully blank, displaying none of the insult and humiliation she must feel for being presented behind foreigners, away from her family.

Chiaki bowed slightly to the couple seated on the other side of the table when she approached.

"My honored mother, Chiaki, consort of the Inu no Taisho." Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the obvious favor from his voice or the stop the pride that bubbled in his chest.

"I wish my son and his consort a prosperous marriage full of understanding and patience." The hard gleam in her eyes was enough to tell Sesshoumaru that the words were a warning as well as a blessing. He could feel Kagome tense by his side signaling that she understood the message as well.

"I will strive to accomplish both," Kagome replied softly locking eyes with Chiaki before demurely lowering them again.

Sesshoumaru nearly sagged in relief when the moment passed. Perhaps having two such powerful women in his life was not the blessing he had originally thought. Dismissing the feeling of unease he reassured himself that they only wanted what was best for him and that they both loved them in their own way. The love of a mother toward her son or that of a best friend was nothing to scoff at when true. Pushing the remainder of the unease away Sesshoumaru and his new bride finally rose from their place and made a strategic retreat.

He was already furious at his sire and Kagome was still upset over the kiss. It was best to leave for their new palace, courtesy of Inuyasha, before one of them forgot their place and caused a scene. Sesshoumaru resolutely told himself that it had nothing to do with the idea that Kagome and his mother might not get along and not wanting to find out.

Summoning his youki cloud Sesshoumaru assisted Kagome in settling demurely next to him on the plush surface. The sounds of the Frenchmen making good natured lewd jokes faded quickly as he pushed the cloud onward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As soon as they were out of sight Kagome stood up on the fluffy cloud of youki sighing before leaning into Sesshoumaru. The flight to the shiro they were to live together in was long but pleasant.

Servants awaited their arrival when they finally descended, the cloud melting away gently beneath their feet. Sesshoumaru seemed to know exactly where they were going leading the way unerringly, as Kagome followed dutifully behind mindful of the watching eyes of the servants.

It wasn't until they were safely behind shoji doors alone at last that she hesitantly turned to him. Her thoughts had been heavy for a while though she had attempted to hide it under a guise of solemn duty. Only when her new husband turned to her, his eyes questioning, did she reveal her troubles.

"You're like a boy on the cusp of manhood," Kagome murmured. "At any moment you can tip over into it, but you're not there yet. Often I see you as a man fully grown but then I'll blink and you'll be a youth again."

"I am more man than boy," Sesshoumaru responded frowning.

"But not fully grown." Kagome squirmed lightly as if something was making her deeply uncomfortable and she wished not to show it. "I will not, cannot, have a boy in my bed. Not the way you may wish."

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and tried to choke back his fury. "Even though it_ is_ my wish?"

She shook her head jerkily, sharply. "Not even then. Later, soon perhaps, when you're fully a man."

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" he bit out. "This hesitance."

"I didn't think it bothered me. You _look_ a man. I knew, but I had not_ realized_, what it meant for you not to have reached your maturation. Before we were coconspirators, conspiring for just a brief taste at happiness. I have recently, however, realized what it means for you to not be fully mature. What it means for us in here, and it makes a difference." She didn't look at him the entire time she spoke. She focused on twisting her fingers in the seam of her wedding kimono. The white fabric pulled taunt then crumpled and repeated in her nervous fingers.

He was out the door before she realized it. He heard her gasp behind him when she did. He had left before_ he_ realized it was his intention. Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest surrounding the shiro. The walls quickly being swallowed up by the towering trees as he blindly ran. He knew he couldn't take her. Not in the way he knew he should be able to. He _wasn't_ able to, simple and complex as that. He also knew she hadn't kicked him out of sleeping beside her only in attempting anything other. He understood how it would make her uncomfortable for him to touch her so intimately knowing that he could only do so much. It wasn't as if he was afflicted by some condition that prohibited such activity after years of pleasing her that he had heard whispers of. He had _never_ been able to do so… because in a way he wasn't old enough. Through the quirks of being a dog youkai she was right, he wasn't a man and was still a boy; though no one but her and his mother knew that shameful secret.

It was the sting of hearing her _say it_ that hurt. He understood though, as much as it hurt. He would no more desire a child to touch him in such ways then she did. But he wasn't a child! Not really… but yet he was. It was that juxtaposition that made things suddenly so uncomfortable.

While he may not know the lust to take her body he was feeling a different kind of lust that had developed during their courtship these past months; the burning desire to please her in the most primal way and the desire to experience the male satisfaction that he could please his wife without even having to bed her. His curiosity burned with want to know how she tasted. Was her skin slightly salty and her womanhood as sweet as honey? Was her flesh as soft as he imagined? Would it be pliant under his fingertips and her breast a welcome place to rest his head after a trying day?

The fact that he was even contemplating such things gave him hope that soon he'd reach maturity and he'd be able to take her properly. It pained him to think that he wouldn't be able to give her everything she deserved. While he would gift her with children one way or another if she so desired he'd rather see her grow plump with his seed. Yes, perhaps, his maturity wasn't as far off as they had feared.

It was well past nightfall when he returned to her. The door barely whispered along its track as he opened it. Their room was rank with salt and he could see the dried tracks of tears along her skin. Sighing softly, his heart clenched in guilt. Her words had been harsh to his ears but truthful. They both knew it. Moving to her side he slipped beneath the covers and curled around her smaller frame before drifting off to sleep pleased that the tenseness in her muscles relaxed as he did so. They'd figure out the rest tomorrow, for now he'd take comfort in lying beside his wife.

**Cultural Tidbit:** When the current Emperor's daughter-in-law announced that she was pregnant with her second child Traditionalists demanded that her husband take on a concubine to provide him with a son. They believed that since the couple already had a daughter and the gender was unannounced that they must be having another daughter and a son was needed to become next in line. They were furious when the prince refused. (Though I felt sad and offended for her) In 2006 she gave birth to a son shocking the Traditionalists that the unannounced gender was male.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Kagome tried to behave as if they were a normal newly wed couple. Sesshoumaru appreciated the attempt, especially since it was successful. The servants never suspected anything from the way Kagome blushed at Sesshoumaru when she caught his eye or from how her hands trembled as she tended to him. As for himself; he was familiar with the deception of intimacy. No others needed to know the source of his bride's nervousness had more to do with their fight than being a new bride.

The weeks flowed past them quickly in their seclusion. It had not taken them long to settle into a routine. The ease they had established during their courting had returned swiftly allowing them to deepen their relationship; the unpleasantness of their first night not forgotten but also not openly spoken of. The specter of his maturation and that of his sire hung heavily around them but they managed to enjoy their time alone despite it.

The rapid approach of fall saw them busily preparing for the winter to come. While the season was warmer than that of his sire's shiro they still had a winter climate to contend with. The winds off the sea could be bitter in the frozen winter and the ground so solid it couldn't be dug. Cellars for storing foodstuffs had to be repaired or dug anew depending on their condition. Crops needed harvesting, and the land readied for the following spring before the farmers could turn to hunting. Obligations piled high not just for the common folk surrounding them but for Kagome and Sesshoumaru as well. They had to make sure enough supplies were acquired for their small shiro and that extra was stored for emergencies. If the winter grew particularly harsh for the area those they protected had to be provided for.

Inuyasha's unexpected arrival could not have been more disadvantageous.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru greeted. Whatever the reason his brother was present it couldn't be good.

"Sesshoumaru," he replied. "Father requested you return to the shiro at once."

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his frown as small as it was. "Did he say why?"

"He needs you to return to help stave off war." Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, shifting his feet as his eyes skittered away from his elder brother's.

"I was unaware any treaties' had been breached." Sesshoumaru wanted to curse his luck. Kagome and he were finally settling into married life and preparing their people for winter, this wasn't the time for wars. Wars were hard fought in winter and rarely started in autumn due to the logistical nightmare it posed. Spring brought bloodshed.

"There hasn't been, or well, it's an old one," Inuyasha scratched his head and continued to plunge on. "His courtesan that's pregnant is pushing for him to make her his consort. She threatened to leave with the baby if he didn't so he plans to give in."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and he ground his teeth in the wake of the fury that gripped him. "My mother is his consort," he bit out.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

"It is against the law and against custom to have more than one consort at a time. What does he intend to do, kill her?" Sesshoumaru clenched his hands so tightly his claws punctured his flesh. The sudden burst of pain brought him to himself; he needed a cool head for whatever was to come.

"No! He, uh, well, he intends to proclaim she's no longer his consort and remarry," Inuyasha swallowed nervously before hastily dodging the blow aimed at him.

"He intends to abolish his marriage! Marriages cannot be abolished on a whim!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha was forced to dodge another punch thrown at his head instead of replying. Panting, jerky phrases slipped passed his lips as he tried to explain. "He's the Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, no one will contest him if he throws away tradition. No one but your grand sire would dare. That's why he wants you there, to stop it before it starts."

"No one should have to dare!" It tore out of his throat, more a snarl than actual words. It was dark feeling made sound. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha on the side of the head sending him flying into a wall of the reception hall.

With a groan Inuyasha eased himself up into a sitting position, shaking his head in an attempt to focus. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in his rage before launching himself toward his stunned brother. Sharp claws pricked at the tender flesh of the younger male's neck, tiny beads of blood pearled around them before flowing down the pale skin. Inuyasha gasped his eyes wide as Sesshoumaru lifted him effortlessly off the floor. Inuyasha's hands clawed frantically at the stripped hand slowly asphyxiating him.

Sesshoumaru relished the feel of the bones under his hand creaking in protest. The flesh gave way easily under his might. His brother's face was leached of color before slowly deepening to a red then blue hue. He was forced to loosen his hold briefly as he was nearly kicked by the flailing male. He slammed his brother into the wall, spider like cracks spreading out around them as he pressed himself close to his brother's body. Nearly flush against his younger sibling he retightened his hold on his neck, baring his teeth as bloody gouges were torn out of his hand.

"My lord! Stop!" He could hear Kagome's desperate pleas before her small hands started tugging on his clothes. "You must not kill your brother! We can speak to your sire, persuade him to see reason!"

He hated to make her distressed like that. His consort should never have to suffer. Reluctantly he heeded her words and with a final snarl tossed his nearly unconscious brother to the floor. His body thudded with the impact before sliding across the slick flooring. Sesshoumaru stood panting for a moment in rage before gathering his consort to him. Having her in his arms helped to restore some of his sense.

"We will depart at first light. A servant will show you to a room." As loath as he was to admit it, it was not his brother's fault. His sire was responsible for throwing away tradition and law; his sire and no one else.

Kagome was silent as she dutifully followed Sesshoumaru to their chambers. She dared not breathe a word, unsure how angry at her he might be. He could feel the anxious tension surrounding her. He ground his teeth till his jaws ached from the pressure. His rage had cooled into simmering embers ready to flame up at the slightest wind.

Sesshoumaru slid the shoji door closed on the heels of Kagome entering. "Never interfere like that again," he said coldly.

Kagome flinched before catching herself and straightening her spine. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-San. I was merely fearful that in your justified anger you'd permanently harm your brother."

A low growl slipped passed Sesshoumaru's thin lips before he strangled it with effort. "I rather it had come to that than risk my consort injury. Never come between a disagreement again. You risk injury or worse."

Again Kagome flinched. Smoothing her expression to blankness she bowed low in false acquiescence. Sesshoumaru knew she'd interfere again if she felt the need to. Sesshoumaru snarled silently his lip curling over his fang in discontent. He could practically smell her disobedience. Try as he might he knew he'd have it no other way. A tame and obedient consort would be boring at best.

Kagome ignored his obvious displeasure and summoned a servant. Bandages and salves were brought as she bathed his wounds. The deep gouges caused by his sibling were already stitching themselves together. Leaving the issue lie he settled in for an uncomfortable night's rest.


End file.
